maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Iggy
:::::: Iggy '''(real name '''James Griffiths) is a "bird kid" around the same age as Max and Fang. He is also a member of the Flock, and considered as one of the main characters in the series, as he appears in every book. Appearanace He is approximately 6'3"'' and has (sightless) ice blue eyes, pale skin, and strawberry blonde hair. Like the other Flock members, it's believed their wings are based on the design of hawks, but in School's Out Forever, in Angel's point-of-view, 'Iggy was a big white seabird, like an albatross or something.' Abilities and Personality While at the School, the whitecoats attempted an experiment to enhance Iggy's night vision, but failed, leaving him permanently blind. However, he can see when his enviroment is white. Despite his lack of sight, he uses the other senses to make up for it. His navigation skills and coordination was sometimes even more superior than the rest of the Flock. For another example, he had no problem being blind at the Flock's old house unless someone moved the furniture. In an early conflict, one of the Erasers said that if the flock had not escaped when they did, the whitecoats would have replaced Iggy's useless eyes with computerized ones. However, Iggy's self-mutation, found in [[The Final Warning|Maxi''mum Ride: The Final Warning]], turns out to be an ability to see colors by touching them (this ability is also refered to as synesthesia). He can also "see" whiteness, and mentioned to be able to identify the flock by their fingerprints or the feel of their feathers or skin. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, Iggy mockingly replied that he has a "highly developed sense of irony," when questioned on what abilities he possessed by Dr. Roland ter Borcht. This has proven true in most of the other books, though many of his ironic jokes pertain to his lack of sight. When it comes to cooking, Iggy is the chef and can cook fairly well in most conditions. In The Angel Experiment, Iggy cooks breakfast the morning the Erasers took Angel because he doesn't want Max to burn their last frying pan. Iggy adores explosives, fire and anything that blows up; he also is a master at making bombs. He and the Gasman usually act as a team when working with explosives, with Iggy using his hearing to locate a target and Gasman acting as the eyes. In Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Iggy and the Gasman set off two bombs to get away from the Erasers, but it cost them their home. They also set off a stink bomb in a regular school in School's Out--Forever . He seems to have an endless supply of bombs, said by Max, and she "doesn't know where in the world he hides them". He has a highly developed sense of sound: he can identify another member of the flock simply by hearing their footsteps. Iggy, overall, has the best senses and home economics abilities of all the flock members. The flock helped Iggy find his parents after seeing them interviewed on TV. Iggy is the first of the flock to find their parents. After talking to them, the flock learns that Iggy's name is James Griffiths and that he was taken to the School at the age of four months without his parents' consent. They confirm his identity by showing his birthmark - a small red mark on his back, on his left side. After briefly leaving the flock to live with his parents, he returns to his friends and explains that his parents wanted to make money out of his mutation. This furthers the flock's fears about what their parents may think of them. Despite Iggy's constant jokes about being blind he is quite emotionally distraught about losing his sight at times. In School's Out Forever, after following another hopeless lead to find their parents, Iggy breaks down saying the rest of the Flock didn't understand and that "your lost isn't as bad as my lost". Max convinces Iggy to stay with the Flock though by saying she would feel incomplete without him (or without any of the Flock). Another time, In FANG, after a tour at an art museum, Iggy said that he learned he wanted to see. Also, during Nevermore, ''Angel is forced to witness a film of Iggy's surgery. James Patterson describes this scene very graphically. Iggy never reveals how painful it was for him to anyone within the series. Relationships Nudge An in-flock relationship, slightly less common than Miggy, is Nudge and Iggy. However, not much true interaction between the two has occurred, besides slight pairings or just a brotherly and sisterly way between them such as how Iggy and Nudge partnered up at the wedding at the end of FANG. Or, like in The Angel Experiment when Angel was captured, the Flock had gone back to the house, feeling empty, and Iggy had let Nudge put her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair. Another example is in School's Out -- Forever, Nudge and Iggy were walking down the beach, and Nudge was putting different-shaped shells in Iggy's hands so he could feel them. In MAX, when Nudge left, Iggy had confessed that he actually missed Nudge's "run-on mouth" and brownness. But like Miggy, Niggy is purely fictional. Max Although a relationship with Max is purely fictional, Miggy persists among fans. It is true that unlike Fang, Iggy has never seemed to truly quarrel with Max. He cares about her deeply, and vise versa, although most fanfictions revolve around Max's view of him as purely a brother or even a son. In School's Out -- Forever, Max said this when the Flock didn't find their parents: "But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another think coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're ''my blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me, now, you're coming with us ''right ''now, or I swear I'll kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week . . . Iggy, I need ''you. I ''love ''you. I need ''all ''of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you . . . ''We're your family. We'll always be your family." Also, in ANGEL, when Ella talks to Max about how she has a crush on Iggy, Max feels strange, as if hearing Ella talking about having a crush on her son. A son as old as she is, she reminds herself. That he has grown up and can have a relationship. Max likes cookies, as well, but Iggy thinks it's stupid. Ella She has a crush on Iggy. Although it has not yet been clearly stated whether Iggy has a crush on her, they do interact quite a bit in ANGEL, such as the campfire in a desert when Iggy calms her down when she discovers her mother is missing. Also, Iggy and Ella shared a kiss in public when they were reunited in Nevermore. Tess In School's Out--Forever, Iggy met Tess . It mentioned quite a few times that he felt like a blind idiot when he was around her. She was described as tall, like him, and that was why she talked with him. She once said to Iggy, "we match" because they're the same height. In this same conversation, he mentioned the quote above about him feeling like a blind idiot. Fang even jokes to Iggy, "You're slayin' 'em, big guy". Fang Fang and Iggy resemble brothers. For example, when the Flock was staying at the hospital in School's Out -- Forever, ''they had a conversation as something like this: "So, F-nick, can I change the channel?" Iggy asked. "There's a game on." "Make yourself at home, ''Figgy," Fang said. Gazzy Gazzy is discribed in the book as being Iggy's best friend and partner in crime. They like to make bombs together, play video games, and Gazzy is usualy partnered up with Iggy. Gazzy is mostly the one that discribes stuff to him and even gives him 'vision lessons.' In MAX, when Gaz and Iggy saved the day, destroying the M-Geeks that had surrounded the sub, everyone broke down with laughter as they called their torpedo explosive the "Gaz-Ig-Nart technique." Angel There is no clear affection between Iggy and Angel, but in the Final Warning, Iggy had popped back Angel's arm in place when Gozen had snapped it. Live Action Visit The Gasman's and Iggy's Infamous Bombs page. Trivia *In MAX, Iggy and the Gasman both agree that they want to be action figures. Iggy wants to be called the "White Knight" because of his pale looks. But even though their battle against Max and Fang did not work, Iggy still helps and encourages in the act of pyrotechnics along side Gazzy. *Iggy is able to feel colors, make explosives, and cook better than Max--or the rest of the flock for that matter. Like the rest of the flock he has great hearing but his is a lot better then the others. Max feels comfortable and safer when Iggy looks out when they camp out during book two because "a cockroach couldn't go within 50 feet from them without Iggy knowing about it." *At the end of the third book, when the flock members unite and go to Dr. Martinez's--Max's mom's--house, where he tends to be very shy around Ella. *He is feautured on the third volume of the Maximum Ride graphic novel by NaRae Lee. *Rumors are that Kendall Schmidt, Jeremy Shada, or Alex Pettyfer will play Iggy in the upcoming movie. Category:Characters Category:The Flock Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Males